


Everything Was Beautiful at the Soirée

by Chreechree



Series: Aurora [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chreechree/pseuds/Chreechree
Summary: This is the hinted at sequel to my stories My Dearest Anne and Bonfire Night. If you haven’t read them, then I recommend you do so first.Anne and Gilbert continue to grow together and love each other unashamedly.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Aurora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673080
Comments: 62
Kudos: 112





	1. A Return to Missives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, there’s not much plot here. I intended to write only about the soirée because Gilbert has unresolved business with Cole, but I couldn’t help throwing in more characters and more interactions. What emerged was a meandering, plotless excuse to let these characters hang out and talk… and for Anne and Gilbert to be soft and affectionate for 9 chapters. There’s a tiny sprinkling of slightly jealous Gilbert, which I know some of you are very fond of. Did I mention this story is really soft? And super fluffy. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Title is a play on “At the Ballet” from A Chorus Line.
> 
> I’m excited to finally post this as I wrote all of it except the last chapter and a half in late July. Again, this is third in a series, so please read those first.

* * *

“Just stare into space  
Picture my face in your hands.  
Live for each second without hesitation,  
And never forget I'm your man.

Wait on me, girl.  
Cry in the night if it helps.  
But more than ever I simply love you  
More than I love life itself.”

– Elton John, _I Guess That’s Why They Call it the Blues_

* * *

Excerpts from letters, late October through December, 1899:

**Anne to Gilbert:**

… Well, my love, your confessional showmanship on the stump has borne fruit. I received a letter from Marilla recounting an astonishingly heartfelt exchange between her and Mrs. Harmon Andrews. Marilla relayed that they had argued about me when I first came to Avonlea. Due to some of my faulty understandings about intimate relations, I said some misguided and erroneous things about Prissy and Mr. Phillips. Really, I must reiterate that the world would be better off if we were taught about reproduction the way we learn about digestion. I inadvertently subjected Prissy to gossip, which is why Odious Billy was threatening me the morning you and I met. I certainly wasn’t trying to be malicious or hurt her in any way, yet I did. I am grateful she and Jane have forgiven me. But I digress.

According to Marilla, she asserted to Mrs. Andrews that I shouldn’t be held responsible for what I was exposed to before I came to Avonlea. Despite this, Mrs. Andrews nursed unwarranted bitterness towards me and never warmed to me. You won’t be surprised, therefore, to learn that she played an active role spreading the gossip about us by asserting that I must have been your second choice. She was not the only one, but she participated enthusiastically.

After your marching orders to our friends to spread the truth, Jane and Prissy regaled their parents with the story. Jane recounted this conversation when we returned to Blackmore. Prissy also told her mother that I had inadvertently helped Prissy change her mind about marrying Mr. Phillips! I had no idea! Jane told me that Mrs. Andrews had been immensely relieved that the marriage never took place because she wanted Prissy to go to college. Mrs. Andrews was now obligated to feel ample gratitude for what I had unwittingly done. Fortunately, she decided that my friendship with Jane and assistance to Prissy outweighed both her own prejudice against orphans and Odious Billy’s abhorrence of me. She invited Marilla and me to tea with her daughters over the Christmas break, and she reissued the long-rescinded invitation to Marilla to join the progressive mothers. Apparently, Marilla was engaging in some of the most progressive mothering all along! Marilla found that assertion to be highly amusing and insisted that she was merely along for the ride as I protested the patriarchy and championed the Mi’kmaq. So, my love, you and I have one new ally in Mrs. Harmon Andrews, who assured Marilla that she would visit everyone she spoke to about us and correct her gossip. I would say that I am speechless, but you can see by my abundant text that is clearly not the case.

Another positive outcome from our night at the beach is that Charlie seems to have heeded your message. He has been friendly and courteous yet respectfully circumspect with no further comments on my fertility. I’m pleased that he relinquished his misguided notions on wooing me. Even without you in the picture, I could never accept him as a suitor. As it is, poor Charlie pales in comparison to you in every way. Although, he _is_ taller than you, and there is something arresting about tall men… Still, the constant crick in my neck from gazing up at him all the time would become tiresome, so I concede you’re the perfect height for me.

I wish I could kiss you right now. Were we together only last week?

Have I mentioned how much I enjoyed playing with your hair? Based on those sighs and other alluring noises you made, I surmise you enjoyed it. Being able to run my fingers through your hair and marvel at its softness and the way it curled around my fingers was such a joy. This kind of tender familiarity reinforces that we belong to each other, and the knowledge that I am yours and you are mine brings me such sweet serenity. I cannot adequately articulate how pleasurable it felt when you inspected my hair, but you likely determined that out from my own sighs. You have my permission to engage in that delicious behavior whenever you want…

**Gilbert to Anne:**

I wish I could kiss you right now, too. Since you expressed that sentiment in your letter, another week has passed. By the time you read this, another week will have passed. Every passing week means we are that much closer to fulfilling those congruent wishes.

Your sighs when I had my way with your hair? Yes, you did sigh, but you practically purred more often than not. Be warned: If I played with your hair whenever I wanted, we would never be seen in public. I know you seem to have warmed to the idea of scandalizing the masses with our affection, but that seems extreme even for you…

**Anne to Gilbert:**

Congruent wishes? Did you deliberately make me think of the forever cursed geometry when discussing something as delightful as us kissing? What is wrong with you, Gilbert? You should not want me to associate kissing you with Euclid. You will not like the result. Rethink your teasing strategy.

Is it wrong that I am tempted to never be seen in public again just so we could spend our time without the world’s gaze upon us? We have so much to do out in the world, but I feel happiest and most myself when I am alone with you…

**Gilbert to Anne:**

Congruent is a perfectly valid word outside the realm of geometry, but, as teasing you about geometry is exactly what I was trying to do, please consider me well chastised. No more Euclid when it comes to love. I will reserve teasing you about geometry when it pertains to more appropriate topics, like woodworking and knitting patterns, that are unlikely to diminish your interest in kissing me.

Like you, I’m tempted to abscond with you into the wilds, my beloved Sprite. We could live off the land in a tiny cabin, eschew society’s strictures, and do as we please. That seems like a perfectly pleasant way for us to live…

**Anne to Gilbert:**

Dearest Gilbert,

Please forgive my lack of a properly developed greeting and polite segue into topics for discussion, but you must settle only for me calling you dearest before I abruptly move on. You will not believe my news! So much has happened in the last few days, and I feel as if I am floating! The Charlottetown paper published my most recent letter to the editor! Two days later, I received a missive from the editor of the Halifax newspaper. The editor, Mr. Wright, would be in Charlottetown and wanted to meet me and hear more about my experience. I believe he wanted to ascertain for himself whether or not I could be trusted.

Two days later, Cole and Roy were kind enough to escort me to meet him. After talking with me, we all went directly to the ferry and then to Ka’kwet’s school. Aluk and Oqwatnuk were still there. The priest denied any maltreatment and claimed that the children were there on the wishes of the family. When Mr. Wright challenged the veracity of that statement considering Ka’kwet’s parents clearly did not want her there, the priest had to relent before the press! I felt so privileged to witness the family’s reunion, and I was lucky to have a brief time with my friend to apologize and explain that we had no idea of the true nature of the school. She will write me when they settle and feel safe. A huge weight has been lifted from my soul.

Mr. Wright republished my initial letter, wrote his own article on the incident, and included a follow up penned by me. While I rejoice at Ka’kwet’s return to her family, she was one child in a school filled with children. How many of these schools are there throughout the country? How many families have been torn apart?

Mr. Wright appreciated both my writing style and tenacity. He urged me to consider a career in journalism! While I have only considered teaching, I confess that I am flattered and somewhat intrigued by this other tantalizing possibility. I treasured our time writing for Avonlea despite some of the unfortunate fallout. He requested I send over any future pieces if I felt they might be appropriate for a “wider Canadian audience,” and he would consider them! In the meantime, he has a nephew from Carmody at Queen’s that Mr. Wright pushed into calling at Blackmore so that we could become acquainted. He called today, and while he was perfectly friendly with me, he seems to have taken a shine to my bosom friend. Our ever-composed Diana blushed when he asked permission to call on her next week! 

I have enclosed copies of the articles…

**Gilbert to Anne:**

… I must reiterate that I could not be prouder of you. You are the most tenacious and compassionate woman in all of Canada. You helped make this happen. You made a difference. I wish that I could have been there with you.

Since I was not, I embarked on my own mission. I showed the articles to a few carefully selected professors and students whom I thought might be receptive. They recruited others. This afternoon, a large group of us went to the offices of _The Globe_ and demanded, as unofficial representatives of the university, to speak to the editor. While we did not make it that far, we did see an assistant editor who claimed to be intrigued by your and Mr. Wright’s information. I encouraged him to look into similar schools in the area, and he promised he would. Perhaps nothing will come of it, but I thought the least I could do was attempt to show the editorial staff that this was a humanitarian issue that cannot be ignored. I take my inspiration from you, my brilliant Anne. I told you I would support you and wanted to help, so I have made my own tiny beginning here.

I’m glad Cole was able to accompany you. It’s important to have the support of your friends.

Who is Roy?

I can’t believe that Christmas break is almost here. These last two months have simultaneously dragged and flown by. We will have three weeks together, free of assignments, to simply enjoy family, friends, and each other. I cannot wait to hear your voice, stroke your hair, and kiss your lips. Your incandescent face is the last thing I think of every night as I drift off, and you are my first thought every morning. I love you so much, Anne. Some nights my dreams are so vivid that I wake up almost feeling you in my arms, and my heart sinks when I realize not only that you aren’t there but are so far away. Ten days, Sunshine, and we will be together.

This will be the last letter I will write. I will send a telegram if I must alter my travel plans…

**Saturday December 23, 1899:**

Despite the harsh wind, Gilbert watched with excitement as the ferry approached his native shore. Exhausted from exams, he had slept for most of the train ride from Toronto, which left him rejuvenated by the time he departed the train in Nova Scotia and boarded the ferry for Prince Edward Island. Standing at the ferry’s railing, he scanned the small number of people who had braved the elements rather than wait inside. He quickly located Anne, whose hair made her easy to spot despite it mostly being hidden under her hat. He was unsurprised that Anne refused to shelter inside when she could breathe in the brisk, salty air. She was likewise scanning the passengers on the ferry, so he waved to her until she spotted him. He smiled as she hopped in excitement and waved back.

The mooring of the ship felt interminable. He stood feet away from Anne but had to wait for the crew to finish their tasks before they could disembark. As he stepped onto land, he wove his way quickly to where loved ones were waiting to meet passengers. He kept his eyes on her as he closed the distance. Gilbert was not sure if he would ever become accustomed to her brilliant smile directed at him. It felt like a punch in the gut and a warm hug all at once. Finally, he reached her and swept her into his arms, not caring about the spectacle they were making as he swung her around. Her laughter washed over him, and he felt truly at ease for the first time in weeks as his Anne was back in his arms. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “I’ve missed you, Carrots.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Gil. Welcome home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned to add some notes about how I don't love this simplistic resolution for Ka'kwet but felt the shameful history of the residential schools needed to be acknowledged. Instead, I find myself struck at the timing as we have new reporting this week on the reprehensible situation that occurred at the U.S. border when my government thought it was moral and appropriate to use the separation of families as a deterrent to discourage both illegal immigrants and asylum seekers. I was angry and appalled when it was happening and relieved when the policy was walked back. To hear that 2 to 3 years later there are over 500 families who are still separated is so distressing. I don't want to be political on this site. It's not why we're here. Still, it would be both obtuse and cowardly of me to ignore the gross parallels between the two situations where a government dominated by white men has once again taken the children of families of color (and of a different culture) for their own agenda. I fervently pray for more compassion in our world.
> 
> I promise no more politics moving forward. If my rant was too much of a downer, go reread Anne and Gilbert flirting through their letters to readjust your equilibrium, and we can bask in Shirbert fluffiness. Please review!


	2. Kindred Spirit, Meet Kindred Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Gilbert to meet Josephine Barry.

* * *

You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend

\- Queen, _You’re My Best Friend_

* * *

Hands clasped, the couple zigzagged through the crowd. The holiday spirit washed over Gilbert as he passed other knots of people hugging and celebrating their own joyful reunions. Elated, he squeezed Anne’s hand, which gripped his more tightly in response. Breaking free of the bustle, they walked toward the street, which was blessedly free of snow. Anne led Gilbert to the finest carriage he had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow at Anne.

“It’s Aunt Jo’s. I told her I planned to hire a carriage, but she insisted that I use hers for the express purpose of escorting you back for tea before our train. Your attendance was not a request.” She raised her eyebrows, and he laughed.

He gave a little bow and said, “At her service, apparently.”

Anne spoke to the driver while Gilbert secured his suitcase. He then handed her into the carriage, climbed in after her, and removed his gloves. He ran his fingertips along the supple, velvety fabric of the seats. “Fancy!” he said, bouncing slightly on the overstuffed cushions. Anne giggled, and his heart clenched. He sat on the edge of the seat and faced Anne.

“I’ve missed that sound,” he said, his eyes slowly closing as he leaned towards her. The carriage jerked as the driver urged the horses forward, and Gilbert lurched backwards. Anne grasped his arms as he righted himself, narrowly preventing himself from landing on the carriage floor. He chuckled as he sat more fully on the seat. “I think Sir Isaac Newton objects to semi-public displays of affection. Such a great man, so easily scandalized.”

Anne joined his laughter. “Newton only described the Laws of Motion; he didn’t devise them. Difficulties with your vestibular system are hardly his fault,” Anne teased.

Gilbert’s eyebrows shot up. “You’ve been reading up on the body’s systems?” Gilbert hated to admit to himself how aroused he was from hearing Anne use the word vestibular. _Then again, she could say the word rotary, and I’d find a way to make that exciting._

Anne shrugged. “A bit. If I plan to converse with you on medicine, I should know the basics of human anatomy and how the body works,” Anne replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gilbert debated whether she was answering honestly or flirting with him. _Probably both._ _She will be the death of me. In the best possible way._ He censored a completely inappropriate reply about theoretical interactions of their bodies in favor of practical, physical engagement with her body.

He caressed her cool face. “Since I bungled my first attempt, I’d like to try that again.” She nodded, and they both leaned in until they met each other in a soft, slow kiss. Gilbert breathed her in and felt his head go fuzzy as he savored this sweet touch from her lips, still chilled from the cold air, contrasted with the warmth of her mouth. Considering their location on a public street, he resisted the urge to turn this kiss into something more eager, more consuming. He wanted to appreciate the soft feel of those lips, her sweet sighs, the feel of her hand on his knee. _Her hand is on my knee!_ Gilbert refrained from laying his own hand somewhere he ought not and placed his free hand on her waist, and the hand on her face drifted to her neck. He gently kissed her cheek then her nose before pulling his face away and embracing her fully – as fully as was possible while they were both sitting in a swaying carriage – and holding her. A comfortable silence enveloped them, broken only by the muted street sounds beyond their enclosed carriage. He kissed her temple and shifted sideways so that they could sit back comfortably and talk. He leaned the side of his head against the back of the seat. She mirrored his pose.

“Hi,” he said, cradling her gloved hand and kissing her palm and then the inside of her wrist and wishing for bare skin.

“Hi,” she grinned, as he twisted his fingers with hers. “How were your exams?”

“Exhausting,” he answered truthfully, “but I’m confident I did well. Yours?”

“Same. I had it easy considering you’re taking two extra classes.”

“Don’t remind me. I established a good routine while juggling so much. Next term, I hope to adapt most of my study schedule from this term. One more arduous term, and then next year it will only be one extra class at a time, which should feel more manageable. But enough about school for now. When we’re on our way home, I want to hear all about the end of your term. Right now, I’m more concerned about finally meeting the illustrious Josephine Barry. Any tips for passing her inspection?”

“Well, she is the closest thing to an aristocrat as I’m likely to meet. Her manners and appearance are that of a true lady, but she is simultaneously unconventional and compassionate. Wise, too. She is a kindred spirit. Be your charming self, and you’ll do fine. She’s already predisposed to like you.” She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Why?”

“You love me, which proves you have good taste,” she said cheekily. He tickled her with the hand that was still near her waist. She giggled and squirmed away. “Plus, Diana and Cole think highly of you. She could perhaps dismiss my bias, but she can hardly overlook the good opinion of all three of us.” Her hand traced patterns on his coat sleeve.

“So, stay on the good side of Cole and Diana, which, frankly, is already a requirement to keep you happy. Noted. Is Aunt Jo as likely as Diana to do me bodily harm should I upset you?”

She laughed. “No, Diana should definitely remain your number one fear in that regard. Although, Aunt Jo carries a sturdy walking stick.”

“So be ready to duck. And Cole?”

“No, Cole is a do no bodily harm type of person. Except when it comes to Odious Billy.”

Gilbert scoffed. “We have that in common.” Anne pursed her lips at his remark. “Will Cole be home for tea? I still owe him a visit.”

“No, he already had plans with some of his art school friends but sends you his best. You’ll have to complete your mission later.”

 _Oh well._ In addition to Anne’s assigned task of Gilbert seeking Cole’s release from his and Anne’s pinkie sworn engagement, he also hoped to gain insight on Cole and Anne’s friendship. He trusted Anne, and, for that matter, he trusted Cole. He merely wished he understood their closeness better. _Speaking of Cole… Don’t sound jealous._ “Who is Roy?” he asked in the most casual voice he could muster.

“What?” Anne looked puzzled by what must have seemed like a non sequitur.

“Well, he and Cole escorted you to Halifax?” he prodded.

“Oh, yes, I haven’t answered your last letter. Roy is a friend of Cole’s from art school. He is also very fond of literature, so we share some rousing conversations.”

“But he accompanied you to Halifax. Is he also a champion of human rights?”

She frowned. “Unfortunately not, but he understood my desire to help my friend. He wanted to be supportive.”

 _I’ll bet he did._ He kept his voice even. “Another kindred spirit then?”

“No, I wouldn’t go that far. Friend, yes, but not kindred. Frankly, the only reason I did not protest when he insisted on accompanying us was because of his connections. His family is very wealthy, and powerful people have more resources than us common folk. I was not above using his influence if it freed Ka’kwet from that abysmal place.” She sighed. “Fortunately, Roy’s presence was superfluous.” Gilbert smirked inwardly. “Mr. Wright loved what I had to say. The power of the press was enough to help Ka’kwet, but it was not enough to help all those other children. Not yet. Thank you for taking the story to _The Globe_.”

“While I wanted to support you, it was the right thing to do. Removing children from their families under the guise of education and then abusing them…” He grimaced. “It’s barbaric and cruel.”

“You have such a kind heart, Gilbert Blythe.”

“It is constantly inspired by yours, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” He leaned over and kissed her briefly. He could do no more as they had arrived at the home of Miss Josephine Barry.

Gilbert had seen the imposing edifice from the outside before and thought he was prepared by his time in the Roses’ house, but Miss Barry’s house was larger, grander, and more elegant. Awestruck, Gilbert gawked at the glittering chandeliers and rich wood while Anne chatted with Rollings. He wiped his suddenly sweating palms on his pants. To calm himself, he remembered what Anne said about Miss Barry’s manners and appearance as contrasted to her being unconventional. She had welcomed Jerry, a hired farmhand, into her home and had practically adopted a penniless Cole. He trusted that Anne chose those she called kindred carefully and tried not to be intimidated by her wealth and status.

“Ah, there’s my Anne-girl!” An elderly but elegant woman walked towards Anne with her arms outstretched.

“Aunt Jo, I left only an hour ago,” Anne carefully embraced the older woman.

“Yet I am always thrilled to see you return.” She smiled fondly at Anne. Her affectionate response softened her regal bearing.

“I agree with that sentiment wholeheartedly,” offered Gilbert.

“Ah, finally the famous,” she dropped her accented voice conspiratorially, “or should I say infamous, Gilbert Blythe,” Aunt Jo said with a wide smile, offering Gilbert her hand.

Gilbert shook her delicate hand gently. “Let me guess. Whether I am famous or infamous depends on Anne’s mood.”

Aunt Jo laughed. “Precisely, Mr. Blythe. I have heard how clever you are, and you wasted no time proving that you are at least astute.”

He gave Miss Barry what he hoped was a smile full of mischief. “Perhaps, Miss Barry, but, to be fair, I studied Anne for many years and recognize how… volatile her emotions have sometimes been when it comes to me, so it’s a fairly simple deduction. I assume she portrayed me anywhere from utterly lovable to merely “tolerable,” he coughed, “to an infuriating tormenter.”

Anne huffed, and Aunt Jo laughed again. “Oh, Anne-girl, I perceive things so much more clearly now that I have met young Mr. Blythe. No wonder he had you tied in knots for so long. And the fact that he is handsome does not hurt, does it?”

“It doesn’t exactly help either,” Anne grumbled to Gilbert and Miss Barry’s laughter.

“It is delightful to finally meet you, Miss Barry, and please call me Gilbert.”

“Oh, please call me Aunt Jo as Anne does. Let us enjoy our tea before you depart for your train.”

***********

“I really must meet this Bash for myself one day. Between what Anne and my nephew have told me, he sounds like an intriguing man. While working together on your export deal, my nephew has been very impressed by both of you. I understand Bash surrendered the life he knew to work the land with you despite no experience as a farmer.” Gilbert nodded and took the final bite of his blueberry scone. “Fascinating! Not to mention, I always enjoy hearing about other cultures. I have never met anyone from Trinidad.”

He swallowed quickly and hoped there were no crumbs on his lips. “He comes to Charlottetown from time to time, so I’m sure he could arrange a meeting with Anne when school resumes.” He sipped his tea, the warmth seeping through his body.

“Yes, but I somehow gather I would not have the full experience if I do not see the two of you together. Anne tells me you’re quite the pair.”

“Bash teases me mercilessly, but we love each other like family. He’s my brother in all ways that matter, even if we don’t look or sound alike.”

Aunt Jo nodded at his words. “I can appreciate that. Love does not always follow convention and sometimes defies society’s boundaries.” Gilbert understood the truth of that statement for Aunt Jo. Anne had told him about Gertrude. He nodded in agreement. “Anne tells me you gave him half your family’s farm and put him on the deed?”

“Yes, I wanted it legally binding to protect his interests.” He sipped the warm tea again.

Aunt Jo’s eyebrows shot up. “Extraordinary. That is exceedingly generous and beyond what most would even consider much less do. I see yet again why you are a good match for our Anne.” Anne and Gilbert smiled at each other. “Gilbert, when do you return to school?”

“Classes resume on Monday January 15, same day as Anne’s. I’ll leave that Saturday on the noon ferry.”

“Perfect. My Summer Soirée is the night before, on Friday the 12th. Bring Bash. All of you can stay here that Thursday and Friday night and then leave the following morning.”

Anne squeaked. “Oh, what a lovely idea!”

Gilbert smiled at her enthusiasm. “I have heard your soirée is incomparable, so I gladly accept for myself. I’ll extend the invitation to Bash, but I’m not sure if he will want to leave my niece for that long.”

Aunt Jo waved her hand. “We have time to work out such details. Anne, would Matthew and Marilla like to come?”

Anne’s brow furrowed. “I’ll ask them, but I’m afraid they would be overwhelmed.”

“That’s a shame, but my crowd is a bit eccentric. I thought Bash might feel more comfortable with more people he knows in attendance. Are there any other kindred spirits back in Avonlea who would enjoy my sort of party? Another unconventional character?”

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other and answered in unison, “Miss Stacy.”

“Ah, the renegade teacher for whom I stripped my house of light bulbs. Yes, I do believe it is past time I met her as well.”

***********

Anne strode ahead chatting with Rollings. Her voice echoed through the hallway and reverberated in Gilbert’s ears. He smiled at the sensation of being surrounded by her voice on all sides. Gilbert walked more slowly with Aunt Jo on his arm. “Gilbert, I am pleased that you live up to all the good things I have heard about you.”

Her compliment gratified Gilbert. “Thank you. That is very kind of you to say.”

“It might be kind, but, more importantly, it is the truth. You have won the heart of one of the most unique and delightful souls I have ever had the pleasure to know, and that means you must be something of a rarity yourself.” Gilbert felt warmth rush to his face. Before he could formulate a response, Aunt Jo continued. “I want to meet Bash based on his own merits but also because he will one day be Anne’s family, which means, in a way, he will one day be part of my extended family.” A wistfulness entered Aunt Jo’s voice. “I am an old woman, and I do not know if I will live to see you marry.” Gilbert appreciated that she did not question whether he planned to marry Anne and rightly assumed it as fact. “I love Anne as if she were my blood, and it will comfort me to know those who will love her after I am gone.”

“I hope you know that she loves you, too,” Gilbert said earnestly.

Aunt Jo’s eyes glistened. “I do, but thank you for confirming that.” She patted his arm.

“It has been a pleasure finally meeting you, and I look forward to getting to know you better.”

“I feel the same, Gilbert Blythe, but it must wait for another day. You have a train to catch, and it is best you are gone in case Cole brings Roy home with him.” Aunt Jo raised her eyebrows at Gilbert.

Gilbert knew for certain he had an ally in Aunt Jo, so he felt he could be direct. “Do I have a reason to be concerned about Roy? I trust Anne, of course, but is he a problem?”

“No, I do not believe so. He fawns over Anne, and she is oblivious to his obvious affection.” Gilbert rolled his eyes. _That sounds familiar._ “He seems harmless and well-mannered, so I doubt he would overstep. I want to spare you the sight of his obsequiousness. It is normally enough to turn my stomach, and he is not flattering my sweetheart.”

Gilbert sighed. “I understand. Thank you for saving me from that experience.”

“If Cole brings him to dinner, I shall sing your praises and tell Cole how obviously in love you both are. Perhaps I can turn Roy’s stomach.” Gilbert grinned. “Off with you then.”

Back in the carriage, Anne smiled at him. “You see? That went well.”

Gilbert pulled down the shade on the carriage window next to him. “Forty minutes in her company, and I already greatly admire her. I see why she is such a favorite.” He leaned across Anne and pulled down her shade. “I hate that I’ve missed out on knowing her all these years.”

Gilbert removed his gloves as Anne responded, “I knew you two would get along famously.”

“You were right as usual, my love, but we have precious few minutes alone in this carriage.” He grabbed her hands and began removing her gloves. She smirked at him. “I would rather spend my time holding you, and we can discuss Aunt Jo and her soirée when we are on the train and unable to do this.”

He kissed her, and her hand flew to his face as she eagerly responded. This time her lips and skin were warm. He traced his fingers along her neck, down her shoulder and back before settling his hands on her waist. Touching her, feeling her, kissing her was the headiest experience of his life. As these moments were far too rare, he wanted to enjoy every moment and revel in the warmth she exuded, both physically and in spirit. He sucked gently on her lip, and she gasped, “I love you, Gil.”

“I love you too, my dazzling Sunshine,” he whispered before his lips found hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could Aunt Jo not love Gilbert? She's been hearing Anne rant about him since she found Anne in the story club shack before story club even existed. 
> 
> Next up? Christmas at Green Gables. 
> 
> Please review! I love to hear what you think.


	3. Beware of the Shovel (Christmas Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cuthberts host Christmas dinner, and Gilbert is in a really good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books, Queen’s Academy was more like a hybrid of the last 2 years of high school and community college. Or something. Because they’re Mr. and Miss Smarty Pants, Book Anne and Gilbert skipped the first year and graduated in one year with their teaching certificates before eventually attending Redmond University for 4 years to earn their B.A.s. On those rules, Gilbert shouldn’t really have been going to U of T. So, I’m blending book and show by leaving Queen’s as a way for Anne to earn a teaching certificate in one year yet am not providing an explanation as to why Gilbert was able to go straight to university. Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain.

* * *

Spinning on that dizzy edge  
Kissed her face and kissed her head  
Dreamed of all the different ways, I had to make her glow  
Why are you so far away she said  
Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?  
That I'm in love with you?

-The Cure, _Just Like Heaven_

* * *

**Monday, December 25, 1899**

“Merry Christmas!” A chorus of voices rang in Anne’s ears as she opened the door to Green Gables.

Anne shuddered at the cold air wafting through the open door and gazed at the crowd and beamed, “Merry Christmas, everyone. Please come in. Miss Stacy – excuse me – Muriel is already here.” The day before, Muriel Stacy insisted that Anne and Gilbert address her by her first name, but they both kept slipping up.

Hazel walked in first, followed by Elijah, Bash with Delphine, and finally Gilbert carrying what Anne presumed was Hazel’s promised and much lauded apple cake. “Merry Christmas, Anne. You look particularly lovely.”

She reached up to brush a few intact snowflakes from the damp wool covering his shoulders. “Thank you, Gilbert. I am sure my countenance is merely brightened by the joy of the season,” she deflected. “You, however, look quite dashing.” His cheeks were adorably pink from the cold, and the green and gold flecks in his eyes appeared brighter than usual.

“Is my countenance merely brightened by the joy of the season, or is it because I’m enraptured by your glowing presence?” She could not help but grin at his fulsome compliment as Bash groaned loudly.

“Blythe, please! We can all hear you. You’re trying to put me off food before we eat.”

“I’d apologize, Bash, but I’m not sorry at all. I see her so rarely that I must wax poetic about how beautiful she is while I can,” Gilbert retorted. He leaned close to Anne, and she shivered as he whispered in her ear, “I also do it to make him squirm. I see _him_ so rarely that I have to torment him while I can.” He quickly kissed her cheek, straightened, and winked at her. Pleased by Gilbert’s overt affections, she giggled and gathered coats, hats, and scarves, including the scarf she knitted for Gilbert for Christmas, and then swept away to arrange all the outerwear.

When Anne reentered the parlor, everyone was chatting amiably. Matthew and Elijah were discussing the upcoming planting season, which would be Elijah’s first. He was eager to learn from Matthew’s experience. Hazel and Marilla were, per usual, discussing baking, specifically engaging in their favorite debate of the virtues of lard versus butter. Perched on Muriel’s lap, Delphine giggled at her father, who was making faces at her. Anne sidled next to Gilbert, who was standing on his own.

“You look left out.”

He turned to her with a relaxed smile. “No, just waiting for you. I missed you.”

“You were here until way too late last night.”

“I still missed you.” He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “It’s been hours since I’ve kissed you.” His warm breath tickled her neck.

“You kissed my cheek two minutes ago,” she murmured back.

“While that was lovely, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m afraid you must wait a bit longer.”

“How much longer?” He actually whined. Anne bit her lip. _He sounds like a toddler waiting for dinner._ “Can we go to the kitchen? I’m sure you have something you can check on.”

Anne tried not to laugh at him and failed. “You are insatiable.”

“For you, yes.” His eyes twinkled. She sighed. She really could not resist those eyes.

“Marilla, would you like me to check the vegetables and pull them from the oven?”

“Yes, thank you, Anne. It should be about time.”

Anne left for the kitchen and could hear Gilbert following. She stopped a few feet from the stove and turned to see Gilbert bearing down on her. “Gil-mmmff.” His lips were on hers. She smiled as he kissed her and then settled into enjoying it. She pulled away, and his lips followed her for one final peck before nudging her nose with his. He kept her in his arms.

“Hi,” he said. Anne felt his hands tracing her upper back.

“Hi,” Anne responded, smiling. “Do you feel like we’ve properly greeted each other now?”

“Well, proper is part of the problem. According to society, that was highly improper. Properly as in how I would like to greet you, then no, I have not properly greeted you, but it will suffice.”

“Yes, it must suffice as our families are in the next room, and I have a job to do.”

“It’s not as if we’re fooling anyone. They know we’re stealing kisses.”

“Yes, but they don’t want to obtain visual proof. Plausible deniability.” She gave him a quick peck and pulled out of his arms. His hands scrabbled at her waist to pull her back to him. She swatted at his hands, and he relinquished. She grabbed a towel to protect her hands. She leaned over, and, as she opened the oven, heat rolled over her face. She startled when she felt Gilbert place a hand on the small of her back.

She froze and looked over his shoulder at his would-be innocent face. “Gilbert, if I get burned because you can’t keep your hands to yourself for 30 seconds, you will have to deal not only with my anger but Marilla’s.

Gilbert blanched and backed away with his hands in the air. She smirked, wondering if he was surrendering due to the thought of Anne being injured or out of fear of Marilla. _Both probably._ She carefully removed the pan of roasted vegetables from the oven. After piercing a few with a fork to test tenderness, she slid them into a serving bowl and placed a towel over the bowl to keep them warm.

As soon as she finished, Gilbert grabbed her again and nuzzled her neck. “You really are in a mood, aren’t you?” She simultaneously loved his affection and was annoyed by his impeding her while she was trying to work.

“I’m jubilant. I’m home with my family and you. It’s Christmas, and I get to eat your shepherd’s pie for dinner. I love your shepherd’s pie.”

“When have you ever had _my_ shepherd’s pie,” she scoffed while running her hand up his arm.

“Well, when you, Diana, and Ruby brought me that one.” Gilbert’s hands now stroked her entire back.

“I only made the topping.”

“Yes, but the potatoes were the best part. They were perfectly seasoned. I expect the whole thing prepared by you will be even more delectable, Miss I’d Make a Terrible Wife.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

She groaned. “You flatter me while bringing up one of my less graceful, most embarrassing moments. Thank you for that.” She tried to look stern as she pulled away even though she wanted to cuddle with him longer. “Come on, the vegetables are getting cold, and we don’t want to face Marilla’s wrath for that trespass. Please let them know that everything is ready.”

“I’ll save you a seat.” Grinning, she turned back to the oven to remove the shepherd’s pie, which was bubbling at the sides. Anne shook her head. _He’ll spend half the meal trying to hold my hand._

***********

Gilbert spent half the meal trying to hold Anne’s hand, but he had to relinquish it often so that they could use their utensils. Sitting across from Gilbert, Bash clearly noticed Gilbert’s preoccupation and rolled his eyes and shook his head at Gilbert whenever his right hand and Anne’s left disappeared under the table. Gilbert looked innocently back and finally batted his eyelashes at Bash, which halted Bash’s silent teasing. He knew if they had been at home, a yeast roll would have been thrown at Gilbert’s head.

The group reconvened in the parlor to digest before enjoying dessert. Gilbert relished the relaxed atmosphere and conversation. He felt comfortable enough to openly hold Anne’s hand. He would prefer to have his arm around her and allow his hand to wander up and down her arm and shoulder, but he knew not to push his luck.

“Gilbert,” Muriel called to him after some time. He turned his head toward her. “I received a letter from Dr. Oak a few days ago, and a fair portion of the letter was her appreciation for sending her such a brilliant student. She reported that not only are you aiming to graduate a year early, but she feels you will likely win a full scholarship to finish your undergraduate studies with the potential for others for medical school.”

“That is my hope,” Gilbert replied but offered no more.

Muriel stared at him. Finally, she said, “Would you please elaborate for your former teacher who wants to revel in your academic progress? Will you manage without scholarships?”

“Oh,” Gilbert said, suddenly uncomfortably at everyone’s attention on his academic and financial matters, but they were all family. “Well, I had enough saved from my time working on the steamer and from my dad to comfortably cover this first year. Bash and I have worked out that the money from the Barry’s export plus my share of the rest of harvest should be enough to cover me each year, but I don’t feel right taking all of that money.”

“Blythe, it’s temporary,” Bash interjected. “As I have reminded you more than once, we’e all living on your family’s land, and you gave me half of the property at no charge. If you had sold the farm, you’d have more than enough money to see you all the way through medical school. As it is, my share is still far and away more than I have ever earned, and that is after a generous share for my mother and Elijah. It is fair and reasonable that you take more of the profits while you are in school.”

“Yes, but I’m away most of the year and doing a fraction of the labor. I would prefer that less of the farm and orchard’s profits go towards tuition. Clearly, a scholarship now would allow me to redistribute some of the profits,” Bash sighed loudly, “… or at the very least reinvest some of that money back into the farm and still save aggressively for medical school. That way, if I don’t earn a medical school scholarship, then I’ll be better prepared. If I do, well, I have other ideas for that money. If I don’t go into research, I might use it to start a practice.” Anne squeezed his hand. _Or buy a small house for Anne and me._ He kept that thought to himself. “So, I have options. Not earning a scholarship won’t derail me, but having one will make everything much easier.”

“That sounds like a well thought out plan. You and Anne will certainly have your hands full pursuing scholarships next semester,” Marilla said. Matthew sighed and shook his head at Marilla. Anne fidgeted. Gilbert frowned.

He turned to Anne. “Is there something you haven’t told me?”

Anne sighed. “I hadn’t yet decided what to tell you.” She glared at Marilla.

Gilbert thought Marilla might actually be smirking when she said, “Well, you might as well tell everyone now. This group tends to know each other’s business.”

“Fine,” Anne huffed. “I am in competition to win the Avery scholarship. After I earn my teaching certificate, I can begin teaching next year as I’d planned, or I can pursue a B.A. The scholarship is intended for use at Redmond, and covers all four years of tuition plus a stipend, but I asked if I could use it at another school. I’d have to make up any tuition difference, but it’s an option.”

Gilbert’s heart pounded. “Are you saying you’re thinking about going to Toronto?”

She looked at him, and her eyes were not filled with the excitement or hope that he expected to see. Instead, she looked pained, and he felt a weight settle in his stomach. “I don’t know. Maybe. I might decide to teach after all. I’m not sure what I want to do, and I might simply go to Redmond. I wanted more time to think about it before I had to deal with other’s opinions. I told Marilla and Matthew because of the financial issues, and I didn’t want to spring it on them if I suddenly decide to move halfway across the country next year. Being in Nova Scotia full time would be hard enough.”

Gilbert heard the quaver in her voice at those last words and was very aware of every eye in the room on the pair. He looked at Marilla, who gave him a sad smile. He squeezed Anne’s hand and spoke quietly. “Anne, we can talk about this later. Whatever you decide, we’ll be okay.”

She nodded but kept staring at the floor. He looked around at everyone, hoping that someone would break the tension and create a distraction. Elijah came to his aid.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’ve been dying to have a piece of that apple cake. Smelling it baking all day and not being able to have any was pure torture. Miss Marilla, would it be rude of me to ask if we could move on to dessert? I also can’t wait to try your mince pie.”

“Of course not, Elijah. I have mulled cider and hot chocolate on the stove as well.”

A happy murmur filled the room while everyone except Anne and Gilbert rose and left for the kitchen. She looked at him with teary eyes.

“Gilbert, I’m sorry – ” he cut her off.

“Don’t apologize. We can talk about it when we’re alone.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb and wiped away the single tear that escaped down her cheek.

“You’re not angry that I didn’t tell you?”

“No, and I mean it. Please don’t worry about it. For now, let’s have cake, and I would love some hot chocolate.”

“With extra whipped cream?” She smiled tremulously at him.

He kissed her knuckles. “Absolutely.”

***********

Gilbert stroked Belle’s nose and attempted to communicate with her telepathically. _Belle, if things turn ugly, please protect me._ He glanced over at Matthew who was hanging up a shovel. Gilbert looked warily at the wall full of suddenly threatening tools, like the pitchfork and the sledgehammer. _Matthew has ready access to quite the array of instruments that could cripple me._ He averted his gaze from the hooks used to geld livestock.

After dessert, Matthew had asked Gilbert to accompany him to the barn to double-check a repair he made to the plow. Everyone recognized this obvious excuse to speak privately to Anne’s beau on Matthew’s turf, so no one commented on this slightly odd request. Gilbert calmed himself with attention to Belle while bracing for whatever reprimand or interrogation might be coming his way. _If I die here, please tell Anne I love her._

When Matthew cleared his throat, Gilbert turned away from his equine security blanket. Matthew pulled his pipe from his pocket, packed it, and lit it. He puffed on it for a seemingly interminable amount of time before finally speaking. “I – um – hope you weren’t too uncomfortable. After Marilla said what she did about the scholarship.”

Whatever Gilbert was expecting Matthew to say, it was not that. “Oh. No. I would’ve preferred for Anne and I to discuss it privately first, but I was more worried by Anne’s distress.” Gilbert paused. “I imagine we’ll be talking about it for the next several months. This won’t be an easy decision, so she should take her time.” Matthew looked at Gilbert carefully. “I hope you know that I would never pressure her to leave her home.”

Matthew shook his head. “No, no, no. I don’t think that. I – um – can’t say that it won’t be hard if she moves so far away.” Matthew visibly gulped. Gilbert empathized; Anne’s absence was painful for those who loved her. “Redmond is still too far away for her to come home except for holidays. If she is in Toronto, she would have you. Courting is one thing, but I want to make sure… if she does… that you do intend… that she won’t be moving so far away hoping for something that won’t come to pass.”

Gilbert was relieved that he would be able to set Matthew’s mind at ease regarding his intentions. Gilbert took a deep breath and looked Matthew in the eye. “I planned to discuss this with you this summer when I had a proper speech prepared, so you’ll have to settle for my less articulate but most sincere sentiments. I love Anne and want to spend my life with her. We won’t be able to marry until I finish school, and that is a long way off. Despite that, I have never been more certain of anything. Anne is my future. I humbly ask for your blessing to marry Anne. I promise I will do everything I can to make her happy, take care of her, and support her dreams.”

Matthew gave Gilbert a gentle smile. “You and Anne have discussed it then? Marriage? Or becoming life mates?”

Gilbert chuckled. “Life mates, yes, we have – mostly in vague terms because it is such a long way off. She knows I want to marry her, and we’ve both confirmed many times that we intend to spend our lives together. The only reason I’m taking extra classes to graduate early is so we can marry a year sooner. She agreed to wait for me.”

Matthew nodded. “I assumed as much. I – um – I heard that you told your old schoolmates that you wanted to marry her at that bonfire. Something about shouting from a stump.”

Gilbert groaned inwardly and shook his head. Matthew Cuthbert was teasing him. “Rachel Lynde?”

“Of course,” Matthew grinned.

“I was trying to counter some rumors about Anne being my second choice,” Gilbert continued uncomfortably. “Did Anne explain any of that to you and Marilla? About Winifred?” Gilbert’s eyes darted again to the shovel hanging only a few feet from Matthew’s hand.

“She did. I think she wanted to set our minds at ease.”

Gilbert nodded. “If anyone besides Anne deserves that explanation, it would be you and Marilla. Would you like to ask me anything? Chastise me for my stupidity?”

Matthew looked at him thoughtfully. “No, son, I think you’ve probably done that enough.” Gilbert’s chest tightened at Matthew calling him son. “I understand how it happened. In the end, you were true to yourself and chose Anne, and that’s enough for me.” He puffed on his pipe and held Gilbert’s eye. “As Marilla and I have discussed it, I can speak for her. You have our blessing to marry Anne.”

Gilbert exhaled and suddenly felt much lighter. “Thank you, Matthew.”

Matthew nodded. “Whatever Anne decides about school or teaching, I feel better knowing your intentions. I’m not getting any younger and won’t be here forever.”

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. “You’re not experiencing any more problems with your heart, are you?”

“No, I’m doing well, but after that heart attack, I know I’ll have to leave my Anne someday. Knowing you’ll take care of her when Marilla and I are gone…” he trailed off.

Gilbert felt a slight stinging in his eyes at the trust Matthew was placing in him. “When I met Josephine Barry, she said a similar thing. Anne is lucky to have found so many people who love her deeply.”

“That includes you,” Matthew said simply.

“She is entirely lovable.”

“That she is,” Matthew agreed and slapped Gilbert affectionately on the back. The two men headed out of the barn.

“I’m uncertain when I’ll propose since we have so long to wait, but I’m relieved we’ve already had this conversation. I’ve feared that Anne might do or say something so wonderfully, outrageously, adorably Anne that I might blurt out an unplanned proposal because I can’t help myself during an onslaught of Anne-ness. I didn’t want that to happen before asking for your blessing.”

Matthew chuckled. “I can see her inspiring you in such a way. Now you’re prepared when she catches you off-guard. I wouldn’t want to hold you back from fully expressing yourself.”

Gilbert winced inwardly and realized how lucky he was that Matthew never courted. _If he knew about fully expressing myself with Anne, that shovel might be used to bury my corpse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: More Christmas as Anne and Gilbert discuss their future. 
> 
> It's election day here in the U.S. For those of us here, regardless of your political leanings, in the words of Samuel L. Jackson, "Hold on to your butts." 
> 
> I would LOVE some distractions in the form of reviews from you, dear readers. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think.


	4. Changing Majors (Christmas Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas continues... from Anne's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies this chapter has taken so long to post. More on that at the end.
> 
> While I'm not opposed to an eventual Bash/ Muriel ship, that is not what is happening here. Mary has been gone less than a year, and they are both still grieving their spouses. I see their friendship as having grown over the last few months, but there’s no romance - at least not yet. Bash in particular is not ready.

* * *

And so you see I have come to doubt  
All that I once held as true  
I stand alone without beliefs  
The only truth I know is you.

– Simon and Garfunkel, _Kathy’s Song_

* * *

Anne held Delphine’s hands to keep her upright as the toddler high stepped and wobbled around the room. Anne glanced at Bash, “If we’re lucky, Gilbert and I will get to see her walk independently before we leave. We have almost three weeks to see it happen.”

“I hope so. She seems close,” Bash replied.

Delphine turned her head at her father’s voice, “Pa Pa. Pa Pa.” Bash beamed.

“Yes, Miss Delly. Let’s walk to Papa,” Anne said as she steered Delly. Delphine’s tiny hands squeezed Anne’s fingers as she tottered to Bash, who was sitting on the sofa next to Muriel. Anne let go, and Delly balanced herself by grabbing onto her father’s knees.

“And Gilbert thought you’d never learn to talk. Who is the smartest little girl on the whole island? You are. Yes, you are,” Bash singsonged in his long-since perfected babytalk. He placed Delphine on his knees and then started bouncing her. “Time to ride the horsey.” Arms flailing, Delly giggled as she flopped up and down.

After more cooing over Delphine, Anne addressed the pair not wearing nappies. “Have either of you decided whether or not you will attend Miss Barry’s party?”

“I have,” offered Muriel in her usual clipped yet cheerful manner. “It sounds like a splendid and unique event. I haven’t had an adventure in quite a while, and it would be wonderful to make some interesting acquaintances in Charlottetown. I would love to attend.” Muriel smiled warmly at Anne.

“Wonderful! Bash?” Anne and Muriel turned their eyes to him.

Bash looked uneasy. He sighed. “I don’t know. You said I’d be welcome, but… you understand my reluctance.”

“I do. While I admit that most of the attendees will look more like me, people with a variety of skin tones representing different nationalities are always guests. It is a diverse and more open-minded crowd. Aunt Jo believes many of her friends will be interested in meeting someone from Trinidad as her guests appreciate learning about different cultures. I’ve already told you about the outlandish costumes, and while the only requirement for partygoers is to have a riotous good time,” Anne smiled as she echoed Aunt Jo, “I recommend donning a flower crown to immerse yourself in the soirée spirit.”

Bash smirked as he tickled Delly’s socked feet. “Will Blythe wear one?”

“Absolutely,” Anne confirmed.

“He agreed? Did you have to coerce him?” Bash prodded.

“What? No! He said it sounded like fun.” Anne defended Gilbert.

“That boy is already too pretty. Imagine how you’ll swoon at flowers in his hair.”

Anne glared at him and continued. “My potential swooning aside – if there’s anyone on this island who should appreciate a mental break from a Canadian winter, I’d think it would be you. You should come for the flowers and food alone. Plus, Josephine Barry is a good friend to have.” Anne realized this truth as the words left her mouth. The Cuthberts, Lyndes, and Diana’s parents could only do so much to support Bash against the inevitable racism he faced all too often. Having such a wealthy, connected ally in Charlottetown might come in handy.

Muriel chimed in. “Bash, set aside this trepidation! Anne would not encourage you to come if she did not think you would be welcome.”

He appeared to consider all they had said. “Perhaps my mother won’t complain too much about watching Delly for two days by herself.” Bash grinned.

Anne clapped her hands. “Oh, this is wonderful! I think you will both have the most magnificent time!”

“I fully intend to, and I’ll do my best to make sure this lump does, too.” Muriel elbowed his side, and they all laughed.

“Muriel!” Bash grasped his ribs. “You wound me. Perhaps literally.” He rubbed where her elbow had jabbed him. “I’m always the life of the party. I’d have Blythe confirm it, but, as he’s probably receiving a tongue lashing for the way he gazes yearningly at Miss Anne, he’s no help.” Anne rolled her eyes.

Muriel looked seriously at her friend. “I know attending a festive event can feel disloyal when you miss her so much, but, trust me, engaging in the world is vital to healing. And Mary would want you to experience as much joy as possible.”

Bash nodded and swallowed. “I know.” He cuddled Delphine closer.

The group was quiet for a moment, lost in their own memories. Anne reflected on how much the evening would have been improved by Mary’s smiling presence. Anne wondered if she would ever stop missing her, especially during these family gatherings.

She sighed and considered how to best broach her next topic. Recalling Diana’s discomfort during their first soirée, Anne had deemed it prudent to make disclosures to all the first-time guests. Gilbert had been accepting but confessed he was glad of the advanced warning so he did not appear terribly provincial. “There is one other thing I’d like to discuss with you both about the party,” she said in a low voice.

Bash interrupted her. “Don’t worry. We won’t tell Marilla if we see you kissing Blythe during the party.”

Muriel snorted. Anne raised an eyebrow at Bash. “I would hope not. That would mortify me, which would upset Gilbert, and he has access to you when you sleep,” Anne stated in her sweetest voice.

“Miss Anne! Was that a threat?” Bash looked impressed and not at all offended. Anne shrugged. “Finally, I see some of that fire that caused Blythe to live in fear of slates.”

Anne ignored his remark but kneeled on the floor and leaned closer. Bash shifted Delly slightly to the side, and they likewise leaned forward to hear her lowered voice. “I want to make sure that you understand that when I say some of the guests are unconventional, it’s more than a variety of ethnicities or artistic sensibilities. You might see women dressed as men and men dressed as women. Or two men dancing with each other.” She raised her eyebrows. Both Bash and Muriel looked surprised. Delly’s shock remained hidden as she mouthed her knuckles.

“Oh.” Muriel replied and glanced at Bash. “I must confess that my experience in that regard is limited, but I believe this will be an opportunity to expand my horizons. People should be true to who they are.”

Anne nodded and wondered what Muriel would think about Cole. “I agree. Bash?”

Bash looked thoughtful. “I traveled the world for ten years. I’ve seen people who live in so many different ways, and I’m not only talking about people who love differently than most of us do. I honestly haven’t given much thought to it, but if you are lucky to find someone that you love, then that is what truly matters.”

Anne beamed at both of them. “I knew you would both understand, or at least be open to those who are different. Thank you.” She reached down and wrapped one arm around each of them in a three-way hug, careful not to jostle Delphine. “May I take her?”

“Of course.” Anne swept Delphine up, cradled her, and began to spin. Delly squawked before laughing delightedly. Anne moved to the tree and let Delphine touch the branches. She moved through the room and helped Delly explore items that were safe for her to touch. Nearing the entrance, she heard footsteps on the porch, and the door swung open.

Anne eyed the two most important men in her life as they reentered the house. They both smiled at her. She detected no tension, so she assumed all had gone well. She whispered to the wriggling girl in her arms, “Looks like I shouldn’t have worried.” She nuzzled Delly’s cheek, earning her a giggle.

Gilbert approached and held out his hands for his niece. She waved her arms energetically, “Gibuh. Gibuh.” Anne reluctantly passed her over to her Uncle “Gibuh.”

“Come here, Delly Belly,” he said taking the squirming toddler and tickling her stomach. He blew a raspberry on her cheek, and Delphine squealed in delight. Anne’s heart melted at Gilbert’s devotion to and adoration of his niece, and she could not help but think about what a good father he would make. _Our children will be so lucky. One day. Eventually. Many, many, many years from now._

He leaned close and kissed Anne on the temple. “May we go for a walk?”

She smiled. “I was thinking the same thing. I need to ask Marilla.” Swinging his niece as he went, he ambled to Bash, and she turned to approach Marilla. Instead, she saw Matthew standing behind her. He had been watching them with a gentle smile.

She stepped to him and asked with a pseudo-glare, “You weren’t too hard on him, were you?” The question itself was laughable. Her dear Matthew was kindness incarnate.

“No. We had a nice chat.” When Matthew did not elaborate further, she raised her eyebrows at him. “He can tell you if he wants. I’ll just say that you have a fine young man that loves you very much. I believe you both will be very happy.”

Anne grinned and hugged Matthew. “I think so, too. Thank you, Matthew.” He kissed her head. “I need to talk with him. We’d like to go for a walk.”

“It’s fine with me, but check with Marilla.” He released her with a pat on her shoulder.

Marilla had just left the parlor and moved to the kitchen. Anne followed her.

After depositing two cups and saucers on the table, Marilla looked up. “Do you need something, Anne?”

“Marilla, I know it’s getting late, but since you revealed my scholarship dilemma, I’d like to go for a walk with Gilbert. We should talk, and if I don’t do it now, I will toss and turn all night out of anxiety.”

Wiping her hands on a rumpled dishtowel, Marilla sighed and stepped around the table. “Anne, I’m sorry. I thought you were being silly for hiding this from Gilbert and that I was giving you a needed push. When I heard what you said, I realized how much you’re struggling and that I’d overstepped. It wasn’t my place to interfere in your relationship. I still believe talking to him will help, but that should have happened when you were ready. Can you forgive me?”

Anne felt tears in her eyes. There was something about an apology from Marilla that always made Anne feel so appreciated and loved. “Of course I can. I’ve been known to overstep myself when I believed it was in someone’s best interest.” Anne sighed. “And I do need to talk to him about it. Perhaps he can help me untangle my thoughts.”

“I’m sure he will. You’ll feel better when you’re no longer hiding this from him and can speak freely.”

“Thank you, Marilla.”

As she expected they would be gone by the time she and Gilbert returned, Anne bid their other guests goodbye. Bundled against the snow, the young couple set off arm and arm in the gloaming. Their pace was leisurely; they wanted to stroll, not battle snow drifts by exploring the rapidly darkening woods.

She glanced at his new scarf. The olive, gold flecked yarn complimented his eyes. “I see you’re wearing my gift. Do you like it?”

“Very much. I apologize for not thanking you when we arrived, but I was distracted by trying to get you alone for a kiss.” She swatted his arm as he smiled. His gloved fingers pressed the scarf against his cheek. “This yarn is unbelievably soft, not at all scratchy like some scarves. It’s beautiful and warm. Plus, I’m humbled you took the time to make something for me.”

“I’m glad you like it. Remember your other gift is coming. I’m sorry it wasn’t ready in time.”

“Another homemade gift?”

“Of a sort. No questions. I don’t want to give it away.”

He acquiesced but tugged her to a stop. “Well, since we’re alone, I would like to give you your gift.”

“Oh, so you didn’t forget about me after all,” she teased.

“Never,” he replied with a more serious tone than she would have expected. She reached up and kissed him. When she pulled away, he looked into her eyes. “Thanks. I needed that more than I realized.”

She was growing concerned. Perhaps from Gilbert’s perspective, his talk with Matthew had not gone well. _Or maybe he’s upset I kept something so big from him._ “Gilbert, are you okay?”

“Fantastic!” he smiled at her. She was puzzled but trusted he was being sincere. “Again, your gift.” He pulled a small package from his coat pocket and pressed it into her hands.

“It’s another thumb dictionary, isn’t it?”

He grinned, and she pulled on the wrapping’s string. “Oh, please be careful,” he urged. “I probably shouldn’t have had you unwrap it in the snow. I don’t want you to drop any of the pieces.”

Anne carefully lifted the lid and gasped when she found two pairs of earrings. “Oh, Gilbert. You shouldn’t have. This is way too much.”

In the waning light, she examined the smaller, simpler pair of studs, a silver setting for a single, creamy pearl. The other pair were stunning bobs, shaped as delicate gold flowers with small, multicolored gems forming the petals and leaves. She knew they would sparkle in better light.

“They’re not too much. I didn’t spend a dime. They were my mother’s.”

 _Heirlooms. His mother’s._ Tears pricked her eyes, and she swallowed against the lump forming in her throat. “I can’t decide which pair is more beautiful. Gil, are you certain…” She did not dare finish that thought as it implied that he should be saving them for someone else, some other future wife. He had already made it clear that there would be no other.

“Of course I’m sure.” His tone was indignant. “What good are they hidden under my floorboard? They should be worn and appreciated. And if you think I should wait until we’re married, by then, I’ll be able to afford new pieces that you pick out. This way, I can give you something beautiful now that I wouldn’t be able to otherwise.” He smiled softly with a barely detectable sadness. “Plus, I’m sure both my parents would want you to have them.”

“Did your father give these to your mother?” He nodded. “Then I will treasure them twice as much. Both pairs are exquisite. I can’t decide which I prefer.” She stared at the elegant, jeweled flowers on the gold pair before looking at the silver encrusted pearls. She did not remove them from the box for fear of them being lost to the snow. She carefully closed the box and retied the string from the wrapping to secure the lid. She slipped the box into her pocket. “Not that I mind, but why give me both pairs now? You could have next Christmas taken care of.”

“Who says I don’t already?” He raised his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. “I really wanted to give you the flower pair now. They’re so fitting for you, and, from what you’ve told me, would be appropriate thematically for the soirée. But, you need the pearl pair because they will be better as a first pair of earrings. I’m afraid that you’ll have to keep them in your ears for a while, assuming – ” he smirked at her, “you’re brave enough to get them pierced.”

She straightened, her spine stiffening. “Is that a challenge?”

“It’s one that I expect you will rise to. If not, I can take these back…” He reached for her pocket where she had stashed the earrings. She smacked his hand.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re right – they’re too beautiful not to wear.” She frowned. “But how will I get my ears pierced?”

“I can do it.”

“You can?” The words were out of her mouth before she realized her incredulous tone was unflattering.

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed. She adored his confident expression. “I learned how almost a year ago. A young lady came into Dr. Ward’s office after her sweetheart gave her earrings for Christmas. I watched Dr. Ward do the first, and I did the second. I might have had the idea to do this since then but didn’t always think I’d have the opportunity.” She laughed delightedly at the notion he had wanted to pierce her ears and give her his mother’s earrings for so long. “Dr. Ward can pierce them if you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you completely. We’ll do it tomorrow, but let’s not tell Marilla until after it’s done. Then she can blame you.” She grinned up at him.

“Deal,” he chuckled.

“I love them. Thank you.” She gave him a long, sweet kiss. His gloved thumb swiped her cold cheek as they pulled apart. Again, arm in arm, they resumed their walk.

“Bash and Muriel have agreed to attend the soirée,” she began.

“I had a feeling you’d convince Bash better than I could.”

“Muriel helped,” she acknowledged. “I hope all of you have the most marvelous time.”

“I get to spend the night with you in my arms. I don’t see how I could not have a marvelous time.” He winked at her.

“Not that anyone at the soirée will care, but I intend to flout propriety by saving all my dances for you. Maybe one for Bash.”

“Sounds perfect.” He kissed her gloved hand.

They were silent for a minute, as their boots crunched through the snow. Anne knew that Gilbert was waiting on her. Finally, she relented. “I didn’t tell you about the scholarship because I wanted to decide on a plan first. Or, at least, I hoped to have a better idea. My English professor only told me about it the week before finals, so I’ve had little time to deliberate. I assumed by now that I’d have come to a tentative decision, but I’ve been going in circles.”

“I understand,” he said gently.

“Above all, I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I might not win the scholarship, or what if I don’t opt for Toronto? I don’t want you to feel like I’m not choosing you.”

Gilbert stopped and drew her to him. “Oh, Anne. I’m the one that decided to attend school so far away. Do you blame me? Do you think of it as me leaving you?”

“No.” His shoulder muffled her automatic lie. She turned her head, so he could clearly hear her truth. “Well, sometimes I do.”

Gilbert startled. He pulled back and stared at her. “You do?”

“Yes, on some level.” Gilbert blanched. “Gil, love, don’t panic. It’s closer than the Sorbonne. The Queen’s curriculum doesn’t offer what you need. Redmond has an excellent medical program and is two provinces closer, but it’s still so far away that we’d only see each other as we do now. You must take this time for yourself, for your future career, for your ambitions. I understand, even if I wish it were different. We’ll have the rest of our lives together.” She chewed her bottom lip and glanced at him, unable to meet his eyes. “But what if I can fix this distance between us and choose not to?”

“You will do what is right for you and your education or career,” he said calmly. He turned, and they resumed their walk. His furrowed brow indicated he was deep in thought. Soon, he offered, “Anne, I’ll be thrilled if you come to Toronto. I also understand how much you’d be sacrificing. I think you first need to decide if you want the B.A. more than you want to teach.” He sighed. “We both know that most schools refuse to hire married women. If you get a B.A. and we marry after medical school, that might only leave one year for you to teach. Would that be enough? The other option would be to delay getting married.”

She knew how much it hurt him to offer that option. He was taking on so much extra work so that they could marry as soon as possible. “I don’t want that,” she said firmly, “but I’m not so certain now that I want to teach.”

He looked surprised for a moment and then raised his eyebrows at her. “Journalism?”

She nodded. “Maybe.”

“I’m not exactly surprised since you wrote that you were thinking about it, but you’ve been so focused on teaching.”

“I was. I planned to emulate the incomparable Miss Stacy and inspire young minds.”

“And now?” he inquired.

“I want to write. I don’t know if I’ll write fiction or pursue journalism, but I keep coming back to writing. My interaction with Mr. Wright lit something inside of me. If I aspire to be a writer, I should earn my B.A., not spend five years teaching, glorious as it might be. But…” Anne struggled to express her other troubling thought. “I felt such a connection with my mother when I discovered she had been a teacher. I adored the idea of sharing a vocation with her.”

Gilbert was silent as he appeared to weigh all she had said. Finally, he proposed, “Maybe you shouldn’t aspire to be Miss Stacy, or, forgive me, even your mother and should be who Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is meant to be.”

Anne pondered his words. “Do you think that’s what I’ve been doing? Was I too inspired by how wonderful Miss Stacy is that I’ve lost sight of what I was meant to do?”

Gilbert sighed. “I can’t answer that for you. Many people are motivated to follow in the footsteps of others and find their true calling. While I can’t speak for your mother, I’d bet that she’d want you to follow your own passions and not expect you to become a teacher due to a connection to her. She gave you life and will always be tied to you more intimately than through your career.” Despite the cold, Anne felt a distinct warmth in her heart. She squeezed Gilbert’s arm, and he smiled at her and continued.

“Teaching is very important, and you’d be excellent at it. Your creativity and compassion would be a gift to your students. If you can’t get a job teaching after we marry though…” He trailed off. “Writing is a career you can pursue regardless of where we live or marital status. You might not always be able to work in a newsroom of a big paper depending on their policies, but you can submit articles in other ways. Perhaps you’ll have your own column. Or you can write fiction. Or nonfiction books. Whatever you want.”

Anne nodded. He voiced many of her same conclusions and was reinforcing her deductions. Still, he only knew half of what had been troubling her. “While I’m complicating our future plans, I have something else we need to discuss. Even if I pursue a B.A. at U of T, I also don’t know if I could permanently live in Toronto.”

“We don’t have to stay in Toronto. We can go anywhere.”

“Gilbert,” Anne sighed. She had spent too much time considering this difficulty. “While we might not settle in Avonlea, I assume you’d prefer to live closer to Bash just like I need to be near Green Gables. I love our island. I want to be here. How can you do research here? You don’t want to be a country doctor. Where do we live to make that happen?”

Gilbert sighed. “I’ve been contemplating that problem as well. I could conduct research on my own, but it’s not the same as working out of a university or a large hospital.” He frowned. “More importantly, would you be surprised to hear I’m rethinking some of my own adamant proclamations on my career?”

Anne was shocked. No medicine? “Yes,” she blurted out. “In what way?”

“Research.” He turned them around. “It’s awfully cold. Can we finish this talk in the barn?”

“Of course.” They walked more briskly towards her home.

After a brief silence, Anne looked at Gilbert. His brow was furrowed again, so she waited for him to sort out his thoughts. He continued. “You know how frustrated I was after Mary died. Her loss on top of my father’s left me discouraged by the limits of medicine. I still feel that way to some extent, but time and some perspective have changed it a bit. I would love to solve medical mysteries and devise treatments for incurable conditions. In the right circumstances, my impact could be global. How could I turn away from that?”

“It is quite the calling,” Anne agreed.

“Exactly. But I discovered something during my chemistry lab this term.” Uncharacteristically, Gilbert bit his lip.

“What is that?” Anne prompted.

“I don’t really like working in a lab.” Gilbert looked chagrined.

“Oh.” Anne replied. “That might be a problem.” She clamped her lips shut and tried not to laugh at him.

He looked at her. The corners of his mouth turned up. “I can see your mouth twitching, Anne. Go ahead and laugh. It is kind of funny.”

She let loose, and he joined in. Their merriment echoed across the field. Anne looked at the house, which was beautifully lit for Christmas. The newly risen quarter moon reflected light on the blanket of snow. She felt so alive in that moment, surrounded by the starry sky, her treasured home, and her Gil – wonderful, laughing Gilbert, who filled her with such joy and cherished her in a way she never thought possible. She could not resist pressing her smiling mouth to his. “Oh, my love. I’m so sorry. I’m not sure what to say.”

“Keep kissing me like that, and you won’t have to say anything,” he locked his arms tightly around her waist and put his icy nose on her cheek. She shrieked and wiggled away from his arms but grabbed his hand. They continued towards the barn, now looming in front of them.

“OK,” she repressed her mirth. “Explain.”

He swung their hands between them. “It’s not that I hate lab work. There is something about the methodical nature that appeals to me. And not all medical research takes place in a lab. Still, I didn’t feel that rush of excitement that I experienced helping Dr. Ward with a serious case. It’s a different sort of problem solving.” He exhaled, still smiling. “I _like_ interacting with patients. I decided to become a doctor because I helped one woman deliver a child. She was alone with no one to assist her or offer her any comfort. If I hadn’t been able to turn her baby, she probably would’ve died, and the baby might’ve too. That didn’t have global impact, but it made a world of difference to Ruth and her daughter. In a community that needs a doctor, I can change lives.”

Anne exulted at his declaration and beamed at him. “Of course you can! I never agreed with your view that as a country doctor you would merely be delivering death sentences, but I understood that sentiment stemmed from your grief. Still, that didn’t mean that I thought you were misguided about the good you could do through research. They are different paths, but both will help people.” She tightened her hold on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I told you before that you will make a wonderful doctor. While I might see you as exceptionally suited for patient care, that doesn’t mean that you wouldn’t excel at research as well. While I have less time to make my decision, you have many years yet.”

His face had become serious again. “I know, but I wanted you to know that I’m seriously rethinking my own plan. At this moment, I don’t feel that I’d be giving anything up to return to PEI if it’s where we decide we want to live. Well, I would be, but I’d gain something else that I would lose if I pursue research. Like you and deciding to teach or not, I suppose.” He sighed. “I feel like we’re too young to be at such crossroads.”

“We have time to figure this out,” she reassured. Gilbert pulled open the barn door only wide enough for the couple to slip inside. Anne appreciated the comparative warmth once protected from the wind as he slid the door shut. Her skin tingled at the change in temperature. Anne hopped onto the top rail of Belle’s stall. Gilbert stopped to pet Butterscotch.

“We do have time,” he continued, “but, Anne, in the future, please don’t hide things to protect me. We promised to be honest with each other, and that should include when one of us is struggling with a big decision, especially if it pertains to our futures.”

He was not criticizing her, but guilt still gnawed at her. “You’re right. I felt so confused that I wasn’t sure how to express myself without simply dumping my jumbled thoughts on to you.”

He glanced at her while still stroking the foal. “Carrots, I want you to dump your jumbled thoughts on me, and I’ll do my best to help sort them. Do you feel as if you have a better grasp on the situation even if you haven’t yet made a decision? I know I do after talking to you about my research conundrum.”

“I do, too,” she agreed then laughed quietly. “You may regret wanting to hear my confused thoughts, but I promise I will.”

“I doubt I’ll regret any such thing. I’m utterly fascinated with the way your mind works and love when you share its inner workings.” Gilbert stared at her. Smirking, he sauntered over to Anne and stood next to her. With Anne on the railing, her head was a few inches above Gilbert’s. “Well, this is a new perspective,” Gilbert teased, tilting his head up to her. She giggled as she leaned down and kissed him. His hands gripped her waist so she would not fall. Anne inwardly cursed their winter layers because she could barely feel his hands. His rapidly warming lips, however, were divine. “How long do you think we can stay here?” he whispered and then began to kiss along her jaw.

“Not long enough for you to do that,” she breathed while making no move to stop him.

Gilbert worked his way back to her mouth, and she pulled at his shoulders. She wanted him closer, always closer. Her head became fuzzier as their kisses became more heated. She knew she needed to stop. If Matthew caught them kissing in his barn, he would be unable to enter for months, and then the farm would fall into ruin. She pulled away for the solvency of Green Gables. She touched her forehead to his and groaned. “We really can’t do this here.”

He sighed, “I know.” His hands gently rubbed her back.

She bit her lip. “I really want to be alone with you.”

“There’s always my barn. Come over tomorrow. Bring the pearl earrings with you. Marilla will be so distracted when you wear them home that no one will worry about what we were doing all that time.” He kissed her cheek and then helped her down. He took the opportunity to hug her as soon as her feet hit the ground, and he kissed her temple before letting her go. “Come on, Sunshine. Let’s warm up before I go home. Maybe there’s still some hot chocolate.” They headed out of the barn. “Oh, and may I request you leave your hair down tomorrow?” Her stomach fluttered at his roguish grin. “And bring your brush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story is completely written and only needs editing, I didn't anticipate such a long delay between chapters. I couldn't get motivated to edit this chapter because it's the longest of the story and probably the driest. At first, the change in weather had me down, and then I've had some serious family issues. I debated whether I should share details... but I don't want reviews to turn into a bunch of condolences (as this is such a supportive fandom). For now, I just wanted to acknowledge that I've had a hard time and leave it at that. If you want to cheer me up, though, I'd rather we talk about this chapter or the story in general. Reviews bring happiness!
> 
> Next chapter is super short but fun.


	5. Almost, He Sighed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rendezvous in Gilbert's barn and ear piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but we're reminded that our gentlemanly Gilbert is still a hormonal teenage boy... but also a big sweetie.

“Soft hair and a velvet tongue  
I want to give you what you give to me  
and every breath that is in your lungs  
is a tiny little gift to me”

– The White Stripes, _Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground_

* * *

**Tuesday, December 26, 1899**

“Why is it…” Gilbert’s lips were back on Anne’s “that every time…” his kiss silenced her again “I leave my hair down…” his thumb dragged across her bottom lip while his lips grazed her neck “you kiss me…” he pressed his lips to hers eagerly “with such abandon?”

Anne stopped questioning Gilbert and returned his eager kisses. They lay semi reclined on a blanket cushioned by hay in the loft in his barn. After a good deal of time talking and playing with her hair, Gilbert had begun to kiss her and let some of his usual control slip. She was right. Her hair did it to him every time.

After several minutes of their nonverbal exchange, he finally answered. “One reason is practical.” He slowly kissed each eyelid, and he felt her shudder. “You only leave your hair down when we know we’ll be alone for a while. That leaves more time for…” he sucked on her bottom lip “some vigor.” Gilbert’s hands were in her hair, but then he dragged one down her back. She had not worn her corset, and Gilbert reveled in being able to feel her without the garment’s boning. It was almost like being able to touch her back unclothed. _Almost._ He sighed and began to rub her back.

“The other reason you should know by now.” He gently scraped his teeth along her earlobe. He had not tried that before. As she gasped loudly, he assumed she liked it. Her hands clutched his back. “I’m obsessed with your hair. You are always beautiful, but there is something about seeing your hair unbound that drives me mad.”

That seemed to satisfy Anne, as the only words she spoke for the next half hour were declarations of love or compliments on his person.

As the couple regained some of their senses, Gilbert took the time to brush her hair. He enjoyed it almost as much as the kissing. _Almost._ He sighed and gently dragged the brush through her mussed locks.

They went inside for lunch. To Hazel’s knowledge, Anne had just arrived. Bash and Elijah knew better, which is why they had stayed out of the barn all morning. Hazel had never entered the barn, so this situation worked to Gilbert’s satisfaction. Hazel welcomed Anne and asked if she had spent a pleasant morning at Green Gables. Elijah snickered, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Bash.

“Not exactly,” Anne equivocated. “I had some tasks that needed my attention in the barn.”

Elijah guffawed, and both Bash and Gilbert reached over to smack him into silence. Hazel declared the men of the household “ill-mannered ruffians” and escorted Anne to a chair at the table.

After a delicious lunch accompanied by boisterous conversation, the family dispersed to clear the kitchen for the couple’s “procedure.”

On his way out the front door, Bash called over his shoulder, “If Marilla asks, I knew nothing about this.”

“Me either,” Elijah added. “I want to keep all my limbs.” The door shut behind the two men. Hazel just pursed her lips and disappeared into her room.

Gilbert laid out the supplies. He sterilized the needle, cleaned the earrings and Anne’s ears, carefully marked each ear with ink to assure symmetrical piercings, and rewashed his hands.

He turned to a fidgety Anne. “I’m ready. Are you?”

“Yes. Let’s get on with it.” He watched her tamp down her nervousness, and her eyes transformed to steel.

Gilbert picked up the needle. “I will do it quickly. Going slowly would hurt a lot more. I just need you to hold absolutely still. Grip the table if you need to.” She did, and he glanced at her white knuckles. He lined up the tip of the needle carefully with the dot of ink and then, without warning her, swiftly drove it through Anne’s earlobe.

“Owwwwwww,” she yelped.

He lowered his face to her level and peered into her watering eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It hurts, but it’s tolerable.” He kissed her gently and then smirked.

“Anne, you, my love, have a needle in your ear. You’ve been impaled.” Anne’s finger began to move towards her ear. “Don’t touch it! Infection, remember.”

Anne froze and then dropped her hand. “Sorry.”

Gilbert took one of the earrings and prepared to move it into the needle’s place. He talked to distract Anne. “Do you remember when Bash came to the schoolhouse because he had a toothache, and I left to take him to Charlottetown to see Dr. Ward?”

“I do,” she affirmed.

He manipulated the needle and the earring as he spoke. “You’re doing great, Carrots. So, Dr. Ward was about to fix Bash up, and he pulled out a syringe. When I saw the needle, I fainted.” Anne giggled. “Clearly, I’ve moved past that, annnnnnd your first ear is done. I only have to put the back on.”

“Already?”

“Yes,” He carefully attached the back.

“That wasn’t bad,” she breathed and visibly relaxed.

“Good.” He grinned at her.

“You were deliberately distracting me by talking about your swoon,” she accused.

“I might’ve been.” He shrugged.

“Very clever. You, future Dr. Blythe, have an excellent bedside manner.”

“And I cannot wait for you, future Mrs. Blythe, to become more familiar with my bedside manner.”

“Gilbert!” Anne sputtered. He had rarely seen her flush so thoroughly so quickly.

“Scandalized! Consider that my victory of the day.” Gilbert grinned, bent down, and kissed her. She laughed through her embarrassment. He looked at her newly pierced ear and realized he would not be able to do that new thing with his teeth and her earlobe again for a very long time. That had almost become his new favorite thing. _Almost._ He sighed and dropped the needle back into the boiling water.

When the needle was ready, Gilbert repeated the process. After Anne’s second “Owwwwwww,” he gave her a quick kiss and confirmed she was ready for him to continue. While he worked on inserting the second earring, he reiterated his instructions on moving the earrings around frequently and cleaning the pierced area. Of course, he would be checking them every day and would help clean them simply because he wanted the chance to dote on her.

When he was done with the second ear and had carefully cleaned away a tiny bit of blood, he looked at his mother’s pearl earrings in his Anne’s reddened ears and felt a swell of affection. He smiled softly at her. “They look lovely. Come and see.”

He led her to his father’s room, and she stepped to the mirror. He stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He watched her reflection as she inspected the earrings.

“Oh, Gilbert. I love them even more in my ears. They are beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” He kissed her temple.

Her reflected eyes met his, and she smiled. “So are you.” She turned around and gave him a gentle kiss. “And thank you. I love you, Gil.”

He gathered her to him. “I love you, Anne. I love you more than I can express.”

He kissed the top of her head, and they remained entwined, slightly swaying, for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no reason for me to sit on this chapter for so long other than my personal issues. The good news is that the next two chapters don't need much work, and, as the second is my favorite of the whole story, I'm motivated again to get them out to you in a more reasonable time frame. Thanks to all for your patience while I wallow. Next, we head back to Charlottetown for the night before the soiree. 
> 
> Please review or just drop by. I just pulled two loaves of banana bread (one plain, one with chocolate chips and almonds) out of the oven and love to share.


	6. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avonlea crew visits Aunt Jo and Cole the night before the soirée. Conversations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've skipped ahead about 2 weeks from the last chapter. Gilbert returns to Toronto in about 44 hours.

* * *

“I find it hard to believe you don't know  
The beauty you are  
But if you don't, let me be your eyes. . . .  
I'll be your mirror.”

– The Velvet Underground, _I’ll Be Your Mirror_

**Thursday, January 11, 1900**

Rollings led the group past scurrying workers and into the parlor. Gilbert could hear banging nearby as party preparations were in full swing. Josephine Barry and Cole rose to meet them.

“Welcome, everyone. Do come in. My apologies for the noise and general chaos,” Aunt Jo said.

Anne slipped past Gilbert to embrace Cole. The pair laughed delightedly while wrapped in each other’s arms. Gilbert knew he would have to grow accustomed to that. Bash looked at Gilbert and raised his eyebrows, and Gilbert shook his head to dismiss his inquiry.

Aunt Jo finished receiving Diana and turned to Gilbert. “Come here, dear boy. You’re practically family now, which means I insist on a family greeting.” He was gratified, really, by the warm hug she gave him.

“Thank you, Aunt Jo. It’s good to see you.” As Diana and Anne huddled with Cole, Gilbert was left to make the introductions. “Josephine Barry, may I present Muriel Stacy and Sebastian Lacroix.”

Handshakes and pleasantries were exchanged until Anne glided over to hug Aunt Jo. “Ah, my dear girl. How was your break?”

“Blissful, but far too short,” she said, looking at Gilbert.

“Yes, that is usually the way,” Aunt Jo responded.

“Cole, it’s good to see you.” Gilbert shook Cole’s hand.

“You, too, Gilbert. I’ve been looking forward to catching up. We might have a thing or two to discuss.”

Gilbert arched his eyebrows at Cole’s smirk. “Yes, if you would indulge me, I’d love to make some time for our chat this evening. Now, I don’t believe you’ve ever met my brother.” He reached out to Bash who stepped forward. Sebastian Lacroix, Cole Mackenzie. Cole, this is Bash.”

The men shook hands. “I saw you around Avonlea before I left, but it’s good to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Anne. May I call you Bash? Anne always does, so that’s how I think of you.”

“Please do. I’ve also heard a bit about you – another one of our Anne’s kindred spirits and quite the artist.”

Cole chuckled. “It’s an honor to meet a fellow member of Anne’s exclusive club. And, yes, art is my passion, so I’m lucky Aunt Jo’s support enables me to study it.”

“What kind of art do you do?” Bash inquired.

“I sculpt, but I started to paint a year and a half ago. I still have so much to learn and much to do to develop my skills. I have a few pieces I will be displaying during the soirée, so you can judge for yourself.”

“I look forward to seeing your work,” Bash offered with his friendly smile.

“Cole,” Muriel stepped forward. “I have wanted to see you for a long time. Please tell me you’re doing well.”

Assuming Muriel could use some privacy as she apologized to Cole for upending his life, Gilbert drew Bash back to Aunt Jo, Diana, and Anne, who reached out and grasped Gilbert’s hand. Aunt Jo turned to Gilbert. 

“Anne said you did an excellent job piercing her ears. See, Anne-girl, it will be quite useful having a doctor at your disposal.” Everyone laughed.

“These earrings you gave Anne are quite lovely, Gilbert. Your mother’s?”

“Yes,” Gilbert confirmed, “and I gave Anne a fancier pair for tomorrow night.”

Aunt Jo nodded approvingly. “There is nothing quite like jewelry, especially family heirlooms, to stake your claim on your sweetheart. A romantic gesture to be sure, but also an astute calculation. The source of a young woman’s newly acquired jewelry is always a source of gossip and will make its way to the ears of would-be suitors.” Gilbert’s cheeks burned. He _had_ considered this angle but never voiced it to Anne; he feared she might find such a sentiment overbearing.

“A ring, of course, would send the clearest message,” the old woman added slyly.

“Aunt Jo!” Anne scolded, while Diana and Bash laughed. “Don’t you two start!” Anne aimed her indignation at the snickering pair.

Unnoticed by the noisy trio, Gilbert leaned closer to Aunt Jo and answered _sotto voce_ , “I agree. Give me time.” She smiled widely and affectionately patted his arm.

Diana, still giggling, reassured Gilbert. “Don’t worry, Gilbert. I’ll make sure The Anne Adoration Society knows the source of her earrings and that their cause is hopeless.”

Grinning, he bowed slightly to Diana. “I’d be much obliged.” Anne swatted his arm. “What?” he asked innocently.

“Now, Anne,” Aunt Jo soothed, “the boy will not be here to glare at your other young men or gloatingly kiss your hand in front of them.” Gilbert squeezed Anne’s hand. _What a shame. I like that idea._ “He has to do what he can, and such tokens send a message. Diana, you should also make it known he pierced her ears himself. That will both annoy them and make them feel woefully inadequate.”

Anne sputtered, and a chuckling Gilbert kissed her hand even if there were no swains to make jealous.

Aunt Jo redirected the conversation. “Enough about inconsequential young men. How did Marilla react?”

A still ruffled Anne blew out a breath. “She took it surprisingly well. While she believes I’m too young for pierced ears, she likewise claims that I’m too old for her to dictate to on such matters. Gilbert smoothed it over by explaining how much he wanted to see me wear his mother’s earrings. He promised her he’d help me keep them clean while they were healing. Marilla has a soft spot for him and trusts him more than she trusts me.”

“I wonder why?” Gilbert teased.

“Really, why?” Bash piped up. “You have her fooled.”

“Thanks, Bash. I appreciate your love and support.”

“Anytime,” Bash grinned.

On their way to their rooms to clean up before dinner, the group briefly peered into the ballroom, and Gilbert was shocked by the obscene number of flowers hanging from the ceiling. “Wow,” he whispered to Anne as the others murmured their compliments and amazement.

“See. Fantastical.” She winked at him. 

Dinner was delightful. Aunt Jo laughed at Bash and Gilbert’s antics, and conversation flowed within the group. Aunt Jo and Muriel particularly hit it off, and Cole peppered Bash with questions about life in Trinidad. Gilbert enjoyed the company and spent much of his time watching Anne as she giggled with Diana. With the exception of the Cuthberts, Anne was surrounded by all her kindred spirits, and she glowed.

After dessert, Cole initiated some good-natured teasing. “Gilbert, did Anne ever tell you that I knew you had a crush on her 2 years ago?”

Unabashed, Gilbert smiled. “She mentioned that you told her that after you hopped the freight and that she denied it emphatically, but you, of course, were correct.” He glanced at Anne, who had turned slightly pink, while several people laughed.

Cole nodded, “Yes, but I spotted it your first morning back in Avonlea. While most of the class gawked at Anne’s newly shorn hair, you looked at her as if...” Cole searched for the correct words, “not merely that she was the most beautiful person in the room but as if you felt relieved to see her again, like a weight was lifted off of you.”

“I always think she’s the most beautiful person in the room.” He smiled at Anne, who was shaking her head. He pondered the rest of Cole’s observation. “Relieved? I didn’t quite think of it that way at the time, but you’re right. As happy as I was to be reunited with my lifelong friends, I was most excited to see the beguiling and befuddling girl I’d barely known a few months. I half expected to discover she either had run off for some grand adventure or,” he smirked at her, “had been kidnapped by her fairy kin to dwell amongst the trees. On the ship, there were times I feared she wasn’t real, that my imagination had conjured her up or, at least, had exaggerated what I found so fascinating about her. So, yeah, I was relieved to see she was as mesmerizing as I’d remembered.”

Anne blushed a bright red. Cole simply nodded, enjoying this confirmation.

“Is there a particular reason you’re bringing this up now? We’ve managed to embarrass poor Anne again.” 

“Well, I meant to embarrass you, not Anne. I didn’t think your staring at Anne could get any worse than it was in school, but after dinner tonight, I see that I was wrong,” Cole teased.

Everyone laughed. “Was I that obvious?”

“Yes,” Diana and Muriel chorused.

Gilbert clutched his heart. “ _Et tu_ , Muriel?”

Muriel rolled her eyes. “I never understood how you could absorb my lessons so completely when you spent so much time watching Anne.”

“I can’t help it. She’s beautiful.” Anne, still flushed, stared at her plate, while Bash groaned and might have muttered “Moke” under his breath.

“Gilbert, has she described her new dress for tomorrow night?” Diana waggled her eyebrows at him.

A slow grin spread across his face. “A new dress? No, she hasn’t mentioned it at all.” Anne’s adult wardrobe, especially that deep blue dress, enchanted him. He felt giddy at the prospect of seeing her in something more formal.

“It’s a proper ballgown and utterly sumptuous.”

“What color is it?” Gilbert wanted to start picturing it immediately. He glanced at Anne, who was twisting her hands in her lap.

“Oh no. No more details.” Cole squashed Diana and Gilbert’s fun. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

 _Spoilsport._ He glared at Cole before turning a charming smile on Diana hoping she would ignore his decree. Diana turned traitor. “Cole’s right. You must delay gratification, but wait until you see her in it,” she enthused. “You’ll forget to breathe.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he grinned at Diana.

Anne finally broke her silence in a discomfited voice. “No, while my dress is beautiful, Diana will be the breathtaking one.” She continued wringing her hands.

Aunt Jo frowned. Diana sighed. Muriel shook her head, and Cole looked exasperated. “Oh, Anne,” he chided.

“Diana always looks lovely, but so do you, Anne,” Bash said earnestly. Anne glanced at him and tried to smile before her eyes darted away. Bash looked at Gilbert and shrugged.

Gilbert stood up. “Come on, Sunshine. Show me around this place so that I don’t get lost.” He pulled her to her feet. “If you would please excuse us.” Everyone gave him a commiserating look before he escorted her out.

They walked arm in arm through the grand house, quiet now that the workers had left for the day.

Anne pretended nothing was wrong. “My favorite room is the conservatory. It’s amazing! To have such an abundance of flora flourishing indoors is something I never imagined until I saw it. You’ll love it, but I bet you want to see the library first, which is also inspiring,” she chattered, oblivious to his ulterior motive.

“That would be fine, but I really wanted to talk to you alone.”

“All right,” she whispered.

“Anne, you know I think you’re beautiful.”

“Yes,” she conceded, but her voice held a hesitation that hurt his heart.

“Why, then, did you deflect to Diana when we were talking about how enchanting I think you are?”

Anne furrowed her brow. “But Diana is a true beauty. I’ve always known that. I can’t help but feel plain beside her.”

Gilbert heard complete honesty in her acceptance of her inferiority. _Oh, Anne._ “Why is it a competition? Or some sort of ranking? Anne, I realize that I’m struggling to undo years of cruel people saying awful things to you, usually in an attempt to hurt you, but you just made an entire room of people sad because you undervalue yourself. Some people will prefer Diana’s looks, and others will and do prefer yours. Most, however, can appreciate the unique beauty that makes each of you who you are without quantifying it.”

They crossed the library’s threshold, and he sucked in a deep breath at the sight of the room. He wished he had time to properly appreciate the leather sofas, the rich wood, and its rows of leatherbound books. His fleeting thought was that he could live happily in this room, but he redirected his attention to Anne. Wanting privacy, Gilbert closed the heavy door and hoped that Aunt Jo was as lenient as he had been led to believe.

“How…” Anne paused and pulled away. He sank onto the nearest sofa and watched her wander to one of the shelves and run her fingers along the spine of the books. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. “Even if you love me, how can you look at me and look at Diana and not wish that I looked like her?” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Or like Winifred?”

 _There it is. Damn._ She had warned him in her first letter that it would take time for her to get over her insecurity about Winifred’s beauty, but he had not seen evidence of her discomfort. He should have known she would keep it hidden. “Come here, Carrots.” She looked over her shoulder at him with uncertain, wide, blue eyes. “Please.”

When she reached the sofa, he held his hands up to hers. When she clasped his hands, he gently pulled her into his lap.

“How does anyone gauge attraction? Why do people love different types of people, varied in appearance and temperament? What appeals to one person isn’t what appeals to another, and looks are only a piece of it. Take, oh, our favorite person, Odious Billy. Objectively, if you saw him and knew nothing about him, you’d probably call him handsome, but, knowing what you do, you could never be attracted to him because he’s as appealing as pond scum.”

Anne smiled weakly. “I think Odious Billy is an extreme case. Maybe because he was my personal tormentor, I struggle to call him objectively handsome. It’s probably his ever-present sneer.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Fair enough. Pick someone else. Who is the most handsome fellow you know? Present company excluded, of course – ”

“Of course,” she conceded with a small smile.

“Someone you like well enough?” Gilbert urged.

“Hmmmm,” she thought. Gilbert was glad she was considering her answer and that a name had not jumped immediately into her head. “I’m not sure. Probably Roy?”

Gilbert winced. Here he was trying to help his lovely Anne with her self-esteem, and he felt jealous over some man he had never met. _Gilbert, you hypocrite._ “So, Roy. You can say he’s objectively handsome?”

“Yes,” she said simply.

He tried not to grimace. _Well, I asked._ “Do you wish I looked more like him?” _Please say no._

“No, of course not.” Anne looked appalled.

Gilbert tried to keep his sudden smugness from showing on his face. He lifted one hand to her temple and wrapped a finger around one of the tendrils framing her face. “Why?”

“Because you are you. I find you more handsome anyway, but if you looked more like him, you wouldn’t be you.”

“Exactly, and if you looked more like Diana, you wouldn’t be you,” Gilbert paused and hoped she answered the next question the way he prayed she would or it would undermine his argument. He tried to not ask it through clenched teeth. “Are you attracted to Roy?”

“What? Of course not!” She sounded outraged.

 _Good._ “And you’re not saying that to spare my feelings?”

“No, how can you ask me that?” He was inordinately pleased by her incredulity.

“Because this is exactly what we are talking about. Attractiveness versus attraction, Carrots.” He tugged gently on that tendril and let it go. He placed his hand on top her hand that rested on her lap.

“Roy is attractive, but you aren’t attracted to him. Diana, yes, is beautiful, but I have never felt attraction for her. Ruby is likewise lovely. You know I could have become her beau at a ridiculously young age if I had ever wanted, but I was never attracted to her either. Winifred...” he sighed. He began to play with her fingers. “She was more complicated. I wasn’t attracted to her initially. We’d worked together for months, and I barely looked at her. As I told you, when I decided things with you were hopeless, I saw her acting unconventionally. That was what caught my attention, not her looks. While it’s not exactly accurate to say she reminded me of you, subconsciously, I think that’s what it was. Your personalities are very different, but what interested me was her behavior being different from the norm, much like yours often defies convention. My attraction to her grew because I was trying to find a substitute for you. Yes, she was lovely, but every time I looked at her blue eyes, I couldn’t help but think they were the wrong shade, not your shade of blue.” Gilbert watched Anne. Her face was blank, staring at the floor.

He gently turned her chin towards him. She raised her eyes to his, and he ran his fingers along the side of her face. “Compare that to the first time I saw you. I felt like I’d been punched in the gut. I didn’t fully understand it, but I thought you were beautiful and desperately wanted you to talk to me, to look at me, to see me.” He cupped her chin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled at his words. “My attraction to you has never wavered. More important than attractiveness or attraction is the fact that I love you and only you. I would never want you to look like someone else because yours is the most precious face I’ve ever beheld.”

She grasped the hand that held her face and kissed his palm. He looked into her glistening eyes and was relieved to see the acceptance there. She leaned into him and kissed him very softly. They indulged each other for a minute or so before she pulled away. “Thank you, Gil.”

“My pleasure, Carrots.”

***********

Much later in the evening, Gilbert finally managed to get Cole on his own.

After some small talk, Gilbert dived in. “All right, Cole. I’ve been instructed by Anne to request that you release her from your pinky swear to marry if you never found your romantic matches. As she insisted that pinky swears are sacred, I dare not fail in this mission.”

Cole laughed. “Yes, she warned me that you would seek such a release from me, but I haven’t yet decided to acquiesce.”

Gilbert blinked at him. “May I ask why not?”

Cole grinned. “Well, it might be fun to make you earn it by questioning you endlessly as a brother would on her behalf. Truthfully, it was merely to see your expression when I did not immediately agree. You hid your horror well.” Gilbert laughed. “After all, our swear only was valid if we never found our romantic life mates, and she has you. That nullified the whole agreement, but I thought we should humor Anne.”

“She asked, so I was pleased to comply.”

Cole nodded at him. “I truly am happy for both of you. I always hoped she would see how right you are for each other.”

“Thank you,” Gilbert said quietly. He almost let it lie but decided to press on. “Cole, may I ask you a very personal question? Man to man?” Gilbert watched Cole squirm before nodding. “I believe you when you say you’re pleased for Anne and me. She says you are like a brother to her, and you just implied the same.” Cole nodded again. “You love her.”

“Yes, she is my dearest friend.”

Gilbert swallowed. “I don’t want to put you on the spot, but I’m trying to understand that better. I know that loving friendships exist platonically between members of the opposite sex, but she is so certain that there is never any possibility for romance between the two of you, not only that it didn’t exist but that it couldn’t. I’ve been very confused. Love can grow and change. You recognize what a treasure she is. How can you be sure that one day your feelings for her won’t shift into something romantic?”

Cole breathed out. “Anne is the best person I know. She is beautiful inside and out. Her friendship saved me, and I love her unreservedly.” Gilbert understood this appreciation for Anne, but he squirmed hearing another man declare it so emphatically. “As strong as that love is, it’s purely a familial love. Anne simply isn’t my type.”

Gilbert could not decide if he should feel relief at Cole’s insistence or feel insulted on Anne’s behalf that she could be loved so fervently but still somehow not be his type. Gilbert frowned. “She said the same thing.”

“Well, it’s true.” Cole sighed. “Gilbert, I understand why you are confused. Please know that I am and always will be supportive of your relationship with Anne. I look forward to seeing you marry and to being Uncle Cole to a bevy of baby Blythes.” Gilbert could not help but grin. “I ask your patience.” Cole waved Anne over. “You’ll understand tomorrow night when you see my date. I hope that we can still be friends.”

This was Cole’s most baffling statement yet. “Why would we no longer be friends because of your date?”

Cole did not answer but addressed the approaching Anne with an affected, formal yet playful tone. “My Anne, my would-be wife no more, I have relinquished your hand with all of my best wishes to your beloved Gilbert. May you have a long life together filled with love, health, and much laughter.”

Anne smiled at her friend, who had taken her hand and kissed it. Laughing, she pulled Cole close in a warm hug. “Thank you, my dear friend. We appreciate your support.”

Cole smiled at her widely, nodded to Gilbert, and crossed the room to Diana. Gilbert continued to watch him. “Anne, I’m more confused than I was before. He said he hoped we could still be friends after I see his date tomorrow night. What does that mean?”

“My love,” she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. “I know it makes no sense to you now, but it will tomorrow. I promise that you will still be friends, but Cole… well, Cole has reasons to fear letting people in. Please put it out of your mind for now, and let’s enjoy the evening.”

Accepting that Anne understood Cole better than he, Gilbert followed Anne to where Bash was laughing with Muriel and Aunt Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, confused Gilbert. His befuddlement is adorable. Still, he's been waiting to have this conversation with Cole since September, so he's happy to have Anne's "engagement" officially ended. 
> 
> I promise the next chapter, the beginning of the party, will be up very soon. I can't wait to post it. Thanks again for your patience as I struggle in the real world. Please review. Your feedback means a lot!


End file.
